


His Eyes

by gimmekensei



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Each time Undertaker stopped touching him was pure torture, and the damn man knew it. Ciel could confirm that suspicion with how the reaper always flashed a gleaming, signature smile. But besides that, the noble knew that if he wanted more touches, well he was going to have to do something about that.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive & Undertaker, Ciel Phantomhive/Undertaker
Kudos: 20





	His Eyes

Each time Undertaker stopped touching him was pure torture, and the damn knew it. Ciel could confirm that suspicion with how the reaper always flashed a gleaming, signature smile. But besides that, the noble knew that if he wanted more touches, well he was going to have to do something about that. And that meant…   
  
“No, let me.” Ciel broke the silence as he gazed up at the Undertaker. Tonight was a typical night, his lover had slipped in from the window with a soft giggle here and there, but they both knew it was a mere mask, hiding the calculated man within. He held out a hand, offering it for the Undertaker to take, and so he did just that, stepping forward in curiosity and allowed the boy to take the reins.    
  
Sitting up, Ciel gently brushed back those silvery bangs and felt his breath get stolen. Those green eyes were so...vivid, the color so lush. It wasn’t his first time seeing this sight, and nor would it be his last in his opinion. However, each time he got the rare chance to see the pair of eyes no one else had the chance to see, he felt giddy and fuzzy even deep inside.    
  
The Undertaker seemed to understand that Ciel needed this, and so when he leaned in to kiss his precious little lover, he kept his eyes open still, only closing his when the noble did. Ciel couldn’t help but moan softly, arching into the Undertaker’s kiss, breathing in his familiar sweet scent and feeling his vague warmth brush against him. Without thinking, the Queen’s dog soon looped his arms around the older male’s throat. Without a word, the reaper curled an arm around Ciel’s waist and suddenly laid him down with the promise of more. 


End file.
